system_of_knowledgefandomcom-20200216-history
Roger Waters' "Watching TV" song
1992 album "Amused to Death" Watch here This song recounts in brief the history of China, from Chiang Kai-Shek "who used to order his troops to fire on women and children" to Tiannamen Square in 1989, when same order was given. Lyrics of the song: We were watching T.V. Watching T.V. We were Watching T.V. Watching T.V. In Tiananmen Square Lost my baby there My yellow rose In her bloodstained clothes She was a short order pastry chef In a Dim Sum dive on the Yangtze tideway She had shiny hair She was the daughter of an engineer Won't you shed a tear For my yellow rose My yellow rose In her bloodstained clothes She had perfect breasts She had high hopes She had almond eyes She had yellow thighs She was a student of philosophy Won't you grieve with me For my yellow rose Shed a tear For her bloodstained clothes She had shiny hair She had perfect breasts She had high hopes She had almond eyes She had yellow thighs She was the daughter of an engineer So get out your pistols Get out your stones Get out your knives Cut them to the bone They are the lackeys of the grocer's machine They built the dark satanic mills That manufacture hell on earth They bought the front row seats on Calvary They are irrelevant to me But I grieve for my sister People of China Do not forget do not forget The children who died for you Long live the Republic Did we do anything after this I've a feeling we did We were watching T.V. Watching T.V. We were watching T.V. Watching T.V. She wore a white bandanna that said Freedom now She thought the Great Wall of China Would come tumbling down She was a student Her father was an engineer Won't you shed a tear For my yellow rose My yellow rose In her bloodstained clothes Her grandpa fought old Chiang Kai-shek That no-good low-down dirty rat Who used to order his troops To fire on the women and children Imagine that imagine that And in the spring of '48 Mao Tse-tung got quite irate And he kicked that old dictator Chiang Out of the state of China Chiang Kai-shek came down in Formosa And they armed the island of Quemoy And the shells were flying across the China Sea And they turned Formosa into a shoe factory Called Taiwan And she is different from Cro-Magnon man She's different from Anne Boleyn She is different from the Rosenbergs And from the unknown Jew She is different from the unknown Nicaraguan Half superstar half victim She's a victor star conceptually new And she is different from the Dodo And from the Kankanbono She is different from the Aztec And from the Cherokee She's everybody's sister She's symbolic of our failure She's the one in fifty million Who can help us to be free Because she died on T.V. And I grieve for my sister Read more: Roger Waters - Watching Tv Lyrics | MetroLyrics Category:China Category:The Chinese revolution